You spent a long time with Theodore
by Superkay
Summary: Behind the scenes: Find out what really happens when you spend a long time with Theodore and his adorable self :3...Mature Content...not appropriate for young readers..


**Behind the Scenes: What really happens when you spend a long time with Theodore**

After accepting his request for a date Hamuko decided to bring him to her dorm. He paused outside the building and seemed to admire it. While he was distracted she couldn't help but take this chance to admire Theodore. He looked so sophisticated and refined in his blue outfit. Although she wondered why he always wore the hat and white gloves… She also took this chance to look at his face, it was as usual, gorgeous. He had a face that would be in magazines, that nice chiseled chin, and that gorgeous smile. Hamuko's thoughts got interrupted when he finally turned to look at her.

"Ah so this is your home," his bright smile then turned into a nervous one. "Um…It's late, I know, to mention this, but is it permissible for me to enter?"

"Of course,' Hamuko said sweetly and led him into the house. Everyone was gone doing various activities so the dorm was silent. Still, she showed him every floor, the main rooms, and finally decided to allow him into her room. After closing the door behind her she looked at Theodore who was looking around and rubbing his chin.

"Ah…I see," he gave a slight smirk.

"What's with the smile?" she giggled as she stood beside him in the middle of the room.

"Huh…? Oh, pardon me." He continued to look around. "Was I smiling? You'll have to forgive me it's just that your… 'presence' is strong here. Perhaps one would call it…your scent?"

"A scent…and what does it smell like?" Hamuko asked, thoroughly curious to know what he smelled.

"That...is a difficult question…It would be meaningless to break it down into its component chemicals. It's neither good…nor bad… hmm…," Theo tilted his head up looking at the ceiling the slowly brought his gaze to Hamuko. "If I dare hazard an opinion…I like it."

Hamuko was instantly pleased, for a moment she was afraid he would say she stunk. He may be sweet but he was also brutally honest at times.

"Theodore?" she called his name and rested a hand on his shoulder. Once again he had that worried look on his face.

"Well…regarding my request this time…Er… didn't it make you…uncomfortable."

Hamuko smiled and shook her head. "I was surprised by the request but, no."

"I-I'm sorry…though I am pleased to hear that." He slowly walked away from her touch and leaned against the wall by the window so he could take a look at the scenery outside. "This world is filled with exquisite brilliance. The station, the shrine, and even the school… all had their unique charms…Every moment of the short time I spent with you is an unforgettable memory…Thank you so much."

He put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Hamuko… This will be the last of my requests to visit this world. Which means this will be the last chance I have to spend a time alone with you…" He slowly opened his eyes and sent his gaze to the window. "You have carried out my requests to the fullest. Thank you for everything."

Seeing the sad look on his face, she felt weak in the knees. She wouldn't seem him again? This truly would be the last time she would ever be t his close to him, the last time she would ever hear his voice?

"No," she gasped out. "I- I don't want this to end!"

Theodore suddenly turned to her, his eyes wide with shock then grew into a slow grin.

"You are such a minx…" he chuckled. "Do you understand what it is you just said?" He walked over to Hamuko and took hold of her hand so he could brushed his fingers along hers. "T-This feeling..it's so sinful. You are a guest, and yet my attachment to you is…" Theodore let out a small ragged breath and put her hand over his heart. "I cannot hope to calm it anymore myself…That's why…I wish you would understand a little of what I'm feeling. If only you could sense a little of this raging storm in my heart…"

Hamuko took a step forward, pressing her head against his shoulder and whispered. "I feel the same way."

"Master Minako…" Theodore both held tight other hand as they gazed into each others eyes. "Y-you wish to compound my sins? The punishment thrust upon me will be made worse as well, you realize this? ….such cruelty."

Theodore slipped off his gloves as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"All right then, come here." He reached out a hand to her, to which Hamuko grabbed and he gently seated her in his lap. She was position side ways so she could easily wrap an arm around his neck to hold herself steady.

"Till now, I have been your faith student, but there are still things that I can teach you…" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You are supposed to close your eyes at times like these."

Hamuko slowly closed here eyes and smiled. "Like this?"

"Yes," he grinned. "Perfect."

She felt his hand grab at her thigh to hold her close while his lips began wander around her neck. It was pure sweet sinful bliss. For a moment she felt a tug at her pigtails then felt her hair fall onto her neck.

"You look even more beautiful with your hair down," he said softly, the pressed his lips against hers. He licked at her lips though the kiss, so his tongue could explore and taste her mouth. All the while, she felt his hand move higher and higher up her thigh.

"Three times," He said after breaking this kiss.

Hamuko opened her eyes in confusion and looked at his face. "T-Three times?" she said a bit breathless.

"I have heard it is best for the woman to cum three times. So I promise you I will accomplish this to make sure that our night together will never be forgotten."

He kissed her yet again and she moaned into his mouth. She had to move and adjust in his lap so he could get her panties off. Then his fingers began to pet at her pussy lips as if she were a kitten and he was giving her praise for being a good girl. He was sensual, sweet, yet every bit as sinful. This time Hamuko broke the kiss and lifted her head to let out a deep longing moan.

"I can see that you are quite ready Master Minako," He slid one finger against her throbbing clit and smiled as she let out another long moan of pleasure. "You are soo…soo warm and wet. Had I known this would be so astounding and amazing…I would have done so sooner."

"Theodore," she gasped out as she slide her fingers in his hair. Hamuko found herself moving her hips needing to feel more of his fingers.

"I am sorry, I wished for this to last a bit longer," He slipped in another finger and smiled. "Please, I would like it very much if you called me Theo."

Hamuko couldn't find any works to speak at the moment because he had on finger on each side of her clit. He slowly rubbed and every so often he would give a pinch, sending a bolt of pleasure up her spine.

"Theo!" she ground out, tightly grabbing at his hair.

"As you wish," he whispered huskily. Theodore then removed his fingers and replaced it with is thumb, moving it in small fast circles. Hamuko arched her back and yelled as she came. He then placed her on her back so he could kneel down and lick his warm tongue against her pussy lips. "Devine, absolutely devine."

Hamuko was breathing deeply, but she still found the air to moan as he gave her one last lick.

"I can't right continue if you are still dressed," He smiled as he took off her skirt, then kneeled by her on the bed so he could take off her shirt and bra. "Please for give me but I have been…wanting to see these for quite some time."

He quickly bent down and gave her breast a few teasing kisses before finally licking from one nipple to the other. "So soft…so…succulent."

"Theo..." she slide her fingers on his chin and groaned. " Mmm, when will you get undressed."

"Oh yes," he gave one last lick before getting off the bed. "How rude of me."

He first slid off his blue jacket and white shirt, showing his bare chest. Hamuko sat up so she could enjoy gazing at his wonderful body. Not only did he have a gorgeous face but he had the body to match. His muscles weren't too big but just enough to show he worked out and hi 6 pack abs. Theodore tossed his hat to the side before finally letting his pants and underwear drop to the ground. Hamuko looked down at his member and it was apparently as excited as she was. It stood up high in salute, with all its thick and long wonder.

He walked toward her but as he was about to lay her back she stopped him by grabbing his hips.

"I-Is something wrong?" he gave a brief pause. "I am sorry, I didn't ask if you were ready or…if this is your first time."

Hamuko simply responded back by holding his cock in her hand and sending soft kisses up and down his length. Now Theodore was the one sliding his fingers into her hair and moaning softly. She gave a few licks to the tip of his cock before finally sliding it deep in her mouth. She rolled his cock around and popped it in and out.

"Aaaah," he moaned out. "M-master Minako you are something amazing indeed."

His was now thrusting in and out of her mouth, he even hit the back of her throat once and while, to which she didn't mind. She wiggled her tongue as she slid his cock out of her mouth. Hamuko went deeper down to suck at his sac while her hand rubbed up and down his cock faster and faster.

Theodore lifted his head and moaned. "Y-your mouth…"

Her lips left his sac, so she could looked up at him while her hand still stroked his cock.

"Holding…for so long…Please I-I must cum in your mouth." He strained out.

Hamuko wrapped her lips around his cock. She felt his hands gently squeeze the back of her head as he held her head in place and proceeded to thrust faster and faster in her mouth. He was fucking her mouth and she was enjoying every second of it. She let her fingers slide down to her breast and squeeze as her moans vibrated against his cock. After one last hard thrust, she tasted his sweet hot cum slowly slide down her throat. Hamuko closed her eyes to enjoy the taste, then before his cock slid completely away she gave him one last lick.

"T-thank you," he was able to breath out. "B-but we are not done yet."

"W-We're not?" she asked breathlessly as she licked her lips.

"You only came once, I have two more times to go and I umm…"

Hamuko opened her eyes to look at his cock. It was still hard and ready to go. It was like he was some delicious sex monster. She heard rumors that it's always the sweet and smart ones that are good in bed and she was really starting to believe it.

"I t-think we need a shower," He chuckled. She nodded and gave a smile as she took his hand and was leading him to the shower upstairs. As they walked down the hall she stopped dead in her tracks to see Akihiko carrying books in his hands.

They both held each others gaze and stared in shock.

"A-Akihiko," she stuttered. "Wait…I-I can explain."

She noticed that he was staring at her naked body, and she glanced down at his pants to see that he was already getting hard.

"Who the hell are you?" His face was blushing but he was still able to give an angry glare at Theodore.

"Well, this is my last chance to spend time with her," he gave her a gently squeeze on the shoulder. "And I want to make it memorable. You could assist in that as well if you wish."

"What?" he threw his books to the ground. "I am not going to have sex with some guy! I don't swing like that!"

Akihiko had his fists up in and was already in a fighting stance. Hamuko ran over to him and held a fist in both her hands.

"P-please Aki," she whispered and rubbed a hand on her cheek. "You don't have to look at him…we could all…"

"Hamuko…I can't…I can't look at some other g-"

"Then look at me," she whispered and rubbed a hand against his cheek. "Just keep your eyes on me the whole time then."

"F-fine!" he blushed deeply. "But I am only doing this for you."

Akihiko gave her and deep kiss before finally making his way to the bathroom.

As Hamuko followed behind she felt Theodore's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "If I am going to have one last day with you I-I want it to be unforgettable."

He smiled as he turned her around and kissed her hand.

"As you wish."

With Theodore following behind, the both made it into the bathroom. The warm showering was already going and Akihiko stood by the shower naked and blushing deeply.

"Alright," Akihiko said looking down at the ground. "Lets get this going already."

… **To be continued**


End file.
